


Fixer Upper

by Come2findme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Nogitsune, roscoe is the wingman, sheriff approves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/pseuds/Come2findme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles jeep breaks down and he's just around the corner from Derek's.  It only makes sense to call your not-so-friendly neighborhood werewolf, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixer Upper

[based on this story set](http://stilhalesterek.tumblr.com/post/90301977813/allbyhappenstance-make-it-quick-teen-wolf)

 Stiles had just dropped off his date after a disastrous evening out that will _DEFINITELY_  not result in a second date and he’s about halfway across town when his jeep sputters to a stop.  He jumps out and pops the hood not entirely sure why old Roscoe gave up on him.  Stiles considers texting Scott, but he is supposed to be out with Kira tonight and Stiles doesn’t want to bother him.  It was the whole reason he agreed to this stupid date, to meet new people, maybe find a love life of his own.   
     Finally noticing where he is, Stiles decides to text Derek.  His place isn’t that far and its not like Derek would have plans anyways.  He is probably the only person in Beacon Hills that has a less exciting social life than Stiles.  Plus, they said when Stiles was possessed by the Nogitsune, Derek got his jeep running then, maybe he can do it again.  So Stiles decides its his best option, other than bothering his dad at work and fires off a quick message to Derek, just his location and a succinct  _Help_.

*****

    Derek is at the loft, barely reading a book, almost asleep when the text from Stiles comes through - its just a nearby location and the word ‘help’.  Not even marking his page, Derek throws his book on the table, grabs his jacket and is out the door.  The place Stiles texted is close enough, he doesn’t even bother with the Toyota, just calls upon his wolf and  _runs_.   
    About halfway there, he picks up the younger man’s scent, rich with frustration and anger.  A couple more blocks and he rounds the corner to find Stiles almost completely inside the engine bay of his jeep.  Derek comes to a halt just mere feet away, silent enough that Stiles doesn’t even know he is there.  
   Not noticing any immediate threats, Derek asks, “What’s wrong?” His voice gruff but not showing any signs he just ran possibly faster than he ever has in his life.  
    Stiles flails about, knocking his head on the open hood and almost falling all the way to his ass on the pavement.  
    “DUDE,” Stiles starts, breathing heavy from exertion and fear, “You could have given me a heart attack!  Make some noise when you approach people!  I thought I would have heard you pull….wait.  Where’s your car?”  
    Derek just looks at Stiles, grease on his face and khakis, barely refraining from rolling his eyes.  ”You said help.  I assumed there was an emergency or an attack so I ran.”  
   Understanding finally dawns on Stiles.    
   ”Oh, no, Dude, my jeep just died on me and I couldn’t think of anyone else to call.”  
    “How about the junk yard?  Finally lay this thing to rest,” Derek suggests, side-eyeing the old hunk of metal.  
    “No, no.  Absolutely not.  No way.  This jeep is my baby.  I will drive him until he falls apart and then I will put him back together again and drive him some more.  This jeep will never see the inside of a junk yard,” Stiles defends, all while stroking the fender of said jeep.  
    “Just get something else, then you don’t have to worry about this happening anymore,” Derek gestures to the broken down jeep. “And you won’t be giving me anymore heart attacks.”  
    Stiles spins on Derek from where he had turned to poke around under the hood again, “Okay, first of all, don’t be so dramatic, you are a werewolf, you will never have a heart attack. Second, my dad and I cannot AFFORD to buy me a different car and I don’t want a different car, I like my jeep.  And lastly,” Stiles kind of stops mid sentence.  Derek can see the fight drain out of the younger man but he waits for him to continue. “And lastly, it was my moms.”  
    That last confession stops Derek cold because that is something he understands.  After losing a family member, you want to hold onto everything that reminds you of them, no matter how impractical.  Hell, Derek has the deed to the burnt out shell of a house in the woods that he refuses to part with, just because its the only thing he has left of his family.  Shrugging off his jacket, Derek walks past Stiles with a sigh to look under the hood of the jeep to see what he can do.  
  
********  
  
    Eventually, they got the jeep running long enough to get back to the Stilinski household.  The next morning, Derek pulls up to take Stiles to the auto parts store to pick up a new alternator for the jeep, which he pays for when Stiles blanches at the cost.  
    “Consider it penance for insulting your ‘baby’,” Derek says when the teen makes promises about paying him back.     
   They spend the afternoon in the driveway, replacing the part and ensuring the jeep is in full working order.  Stiles even tries to convince Derek to take his shirt off and wash the jeep, which makes Derek completely regret offering to help him at all.  
   Once everything is put away in the garage, Stiles invites Derek in for pizza, because feeding him is the least he can do after Derek sacrificed his Sunday to help Stiles out in a jam.  
   Later that night, the Sheriff comes home to find them asleep in front of an empty pizza box and the DVD menu to Die Hard 2.  His son is drooling on the shoulder of the former alpha of Beacon Hills and the man he formerly arrested for murder.  On his way up the stairs, he can’t help but think his son could have done worse.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://stilhalesterek.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please be kind <3


End file.
